


To fear falling

by Xionarte



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Fallen Angels, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xionarte/pseuds/Xionarte
Summary: Sauntering vaguely downwards is still falling.





	To fear falling

Crawly closes zir eyes as ze falls, afraid.

Ze sauntered vaguely downward, step by step, like the process of falling was like going down a staircase, and there is a small leap downwards at the end of the each choice ze made.

Ze stares into a bottomless abyss, helpless in the inevitability of zir fall. And the abyss does not look at zir, because the abyss is no creature. It hungers anyway, and its hunger swallows the serpent whole, consumes zir as ze wriggles and writhes to escape, desperately trying to go back, coiling to find a place to hold onto, and failing more and more as ze struggles.

The angel fears because in the end, ze did not want to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little short in a few minutes, but it took me about two months to gather the courage to post it. It was originally written with he/him, then with they/them, then with it/it pronouns, before I finally found the perfect sounding ze/zir, which I decided fit Crowley quite well in this story.
> 
> My headcanon here is that angels are sexless, which is supported by the book itself, namely: "angels are sexless unless they really want to make an effort". I believe that Enochian, because angels are innately sexless, did not have he/him and she/her pronouns until earth and its inhabitants were created. Furthermore, I believe that Crowley did not actually make such an effort before he fell. Thus the gender-neutral pronouns.
> 
> I think these notes are actually longer than the fic itself. Oops.
> 
> Well, thank you for taking the time to read this story. I really appreciate it. If you want to leave a comment, please do so.


End file.
